User talk:RedNovaTyrant
Archive 1 You Look Good in Green Congrats on the promotion. witty comment here --Kolpik (talk) 22:00, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :Welcome to Team Green as well! Wear the colors with pride! :SN: Didn't realize there was a Spring cleaning of Rollbackers until now. :( :Vngel W (talk) 23:25, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on the well-earned Pasta of the Month win for November. Your story, Hell Has A Prison has been protected for the month (as sometimes users vandalize PotM stories), but feel free to message me or another admin if you want to add a video, make an edit, or add a photo and we can unlock it for you. Once again, congratulations! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Awake at night Page The page if “Awake at night” says that you edited it. What did you do? Author13 (talk) 21:22, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Narrate Your Work? How's it going? I wanted to reach out personally and see if you'd be cool about me narrating some of your work. I saw you responded back to some of the other narrators on the board. I put a post there too but wanted to reach out direct. I'm new to narrating, but not new to the industry. Here's a sample of my work , I put up a video yesterday and am looking to work with other writers like myself. I understand and believe that all creators should be given full credit for their work, so I assure you that I will link back to your profile/story as well as watermark your Username in the video itself. If you're interested and cool with it, I'd love to narrate some of your stuff. Let me know. Thanks DustandDark (talk) 22:48, January 4, 2020 (UTC) A narration. Hey there! I made a narration of one of your stories and wanted to let you know in case you wanted to check it out. Thanks for your time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skZNWJBQE08 Mindlessmatter (talk) 04:29, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Another Narration I recorded another of your works should you want to check it out. Thanks for your time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfBYMdBVUEw&t=1s Mindlessmatter (talk) 20:40, January 5, 2020 (UTC) The World is Quiet Here Hey Red, As per our previous "talk" I wanted to let you know that I narrated The World is Quiet Here. I gave you full credit and linked back to your story as well as watermarked the video too. I hope you like it. https://youtu.be/D1AbDboM6ps DustandDark (talk) 21:51, January 6, 2020 (UTC) I guess I'm not the first to narrate this one! I finished another of your stories. Hope you like it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EChyoULo_FA&feature=youtu.be Mindlessmatter (talk) 05:00, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Advice Howdy can I have advice on how the magician did not meet the standards Ninja wolf is tops (talk) 04:23, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Howdy I updated the magician to hopefully meet standards keep in mind I read the story myself and used google docs so yes if you want check it outCarzyshark28 (talk) 06:16, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Narration for the shifts Finished narrating and posting the shifts to youtube. Ill change the thumbnail for it in a day or so. https://youtu.be/ZRbIpbqaDgk Trashbinrat 04:35, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Graveyard Shift I have recorded a narration for your newest story. Feel free to check it out! Thank you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzQFl__0Ig8 Editing Cool I like this what can I do to help edit I wanna earn points. ~yummy points Office Jobs can Suck the Life Out of You Hey Red, I just narrated this one, I hope you like it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-yZSEibgMY DustandDark (talk) 23:53, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Thanks (?) Thank you I did not want that posted yet